


One Touch

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: 3 minute switch fics. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nargles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Draco and Luna bond in Herbology over Nargles.They discover their relationship is much deeper than just classmates





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a fic that my cousin and I wrote together as a writing game. The way the game works is we each have three minutes to write as much as we can of a story, then we hand it over to the other person. It certainly gets interesting to say the least.  
> I must warn you, since we only have 3 minutes, our writing isn't the best. We don't have time to plan or anything, we basically use word vomit in this.  
> I realize that Nargles don't live in hair and they don't enhance concentration, but again, word vomit. They were the first mystical animal I thought up.  
> Also, to differentiate between the two authors, I have my writing as normal and my cousin's in italics. 
> 
> Hope I haven't scared you off. 
> 
> If you are still here, enjoy!

"Are you aware that you have Nargles in your hair?" Luna asked her fellow platinum haired classmate.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin shared Herbology together and Luna's partner was the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"What?" Draco replied in what was supposed to be a bored voice but instead was filled curiosity and a little alarm.

_"Yeah, there are Nargles in your hair." She says in a calm term._

_"The fuck's a Nargle?" Draco said as he ruffled his hair._

_Luna gasped dramatically._  "Don't do that! You'll kill them! Nargles have proven to be very effective at enhancing concentration."

"There is nothing in my hair!" Draco exclaimed as his hand had pulled up nothing, no Nargles to be seen.

"Well of course you can't see them, they're invisible!" Luna chided, "You need these to see them." She held up her multicoloured kaleidoscope glasses. "And I must say, your hair is absolutely infested with them! What's in your hair that would attract Nargles?"

Draco blushed slightly, "Just a little bit of hair gel, and, uh, Nargles aren't what it's supposed to attract.

" _L_ _una looked at Draco quizzically._

_"What?" Asked Draco waving his hands above his head like a mad man._

_"Stop that." Luna grabbed Draco's hands and pulled them down in between the two of them._

The simple act was supposed to be a simple, innocent movement, but as the two hands touched; large, soft ones against smaller, courser ones, something seemed to ignite between them. When their eyes met, a unique connection occurred. Luna 'Looney' Lovegood and Draco 'Weasel' Malfoy defied all preconceived notions and the status quo. They found soulmates in each other.

_"The Nargles are still in your hair." Luna said, an audible groan came from Malfoy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos mean the world to us!
> 
> Happy Pride Month!


End file.
